


Bruce Banner Tries To Drink Tea

by Captainsloth



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, But she is, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, technically Natasha isn't involved because of red room, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsloth/pseuds/Captainsloth
Summary: This is another square for my poly bingo.the square is Thigh high boots.I just loved the thought of Natasha and Clint tag-teaming Bruce.As always i am an amateur and this is for fun but if there are any mistakes please let me know!Also if somebody has a better idea for a title that would be appreciated.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Bruce Banner Tries To Drink Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is another square for my poly bingo.   
> the square is Thigh high boots.   
> I just loved the thought of Natasha and Clint tag-teaming Bruce.
> 
> As always i am an amateur and this is for fun but if there are any mistakes please let me know!   
> Also if somebody has a better idea for a title that would be appreciated.

Clint is in the kitchen of his Bed Stuy apartment with Bruce sitting at the adjacent wooden dining table he found a few months back in his favourite antique store. It’s a funny thing that Bruce loves old antiques because if he were to let his alter ego out they’d be gone in seconds. Clint admires that about him, how everyday things for him are a risk that he still takes.   
Bruce almost misses his mouth when he lifts up his cup of tea because he’s concentrating so hard, and it's all so very Bruce as he sits there typing away on his laptop. Clint smiles to himself while he eats his toast over the sink and waits for the coffee to finish brewing.

The bedroom door opens and Bruce looks up from his laptop. His eyes go wide and he shakily puts his teacup down, mouth open.

Clint starts laughing. "Bruce what just happened to your fac- holy mother of god".

Natasha's heels click against the wooden floors as she walks into the room. Clint eyes her from the ground up, taking in the height of her heels and how even through the boot they make her calves look amazing. He eyes up her shiny leather boots to where they end halfway up her thighs, her skin pale and perfectly contrasted with the black. She has black lacy panties on and a matching bra that gives the tiniest peak of her hard nipples through it. She has the most innocent look on her face, a demure smile, and her hair is uncharacteristically tied up in a ponytail. 

Clint whistles and looks her over again.

Bruce pushes back in his chair like he's going to stand up but Natasha is already walking over to him. Clint gets a good view of her perky ass before she sits on Bruce's thighs, legs spread either side of his.   
She says nothing, just starts unbuttoning Bruce's shirt, that innocent look still on her face, like it could be just a normal drizzly Friday morning. 

Bruce gulps but has the presence of mind to wrap his big hands around her waist to steady her as she finishes the last button on his shirt. Bruce has a light smattering of chest hair and both Clint and Natasha have talked about how they’re both surprisingly into it. It suits Bruce somehow.

The coffee machine makes a loud click to tell Clint it's ready but he ignores it, leaning hungrily forward on the bench of the kitchen island to watch Natasha take Bruce apart.

She slides a perfectly manicured hand up and down Bruce's exposed chest, leans forward and licks at the hollow of his neck. Clint's cock twitches in his sweatpants.   
Natasha grazes her teeth along Bruce's neck, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, hands clenched a little tighter. She leans up slightly to nips at the spot below Bruce’s ear and he shudders and its that that makes Clint move from his spot in the kitchen.

He walks over to them, kneels behind Bruce's chair and starts making an impressive mark on the other side of Bruce's neck, biting sharper than Natasha and sucking with intent to bruise because he knows Bruce likes it. He shivers underneath their touch, breathing starting to go a bit ragged.

Natasha pushes herself forward so her crotch is directly against Bruce's obviously hard cock. She grinds down and Bruce sucks in a sharp breath, Clint still making a mess of Bruce's lovely skin.

Natasha starts up a slow grinding that makes Bruce's head drop back against Clint, who uses this to his advantage. He has to stand crouched over a little awkwardly but he doesn’t mind. He threads the fingers of his right hand through Bruce’s unruly curls and tilts his head back to fully expose his neck. He knows his grip is bordering on painful but Bruce doesn’t seem to mind. Clint bites Bruce's earlobe and drags away with his teeth. Bruce trembles and Clint's cock throbs at how turned on his partner is. Clint releases his grip and runs his fingers through Bruce's messy curls, blunt nails scraping along his scalp as he watches Natasha roll her hips on Bruce's lap.

"You look so good ‘Tasha" Clint tells her.

"I know" she tells him smugly.

Bruce chooses that moment to reach up and unclasp Natasha's bra. Clint is almost sad to see it go. Almost. Because it falls to the ground and now they can see her round breasts as they jiggle when she moves. God Clint is so hard he thinks he's going to die.

Bruce reaches up and cups her breasts, squeezing them gently, before rubbing his fingers down over her nipples, just once. She bites her lip but otherwise doesn't stop her grinding. 

Clint thinks she looks so beautiful like this, hair off her face, eyes closed as Bruce runs his hands over her pale skin. She knows how to work them up, with her thigh high boots and coy smile. Clint can tell that Bruce is just as turned on as he is. 

Clint leans down over Bruce, runs his hands down his chest, down over his stomach and relishes in the gasp Bruce makes when Clint runs his fingers along the edge of Bruce's waistband. He scratches his nails up against Bruce's stomach and Bruce's eyes close.

Natasha uses it as an excuse to get up, her heels clack on the floor as she turns around. Clint wants to grab her ass so badly, but he wants to see what she's going to do next more desperately.

Natasha stays with her back to the two men, letting them stare at her before she spreads her legs slightly and lowers herself down to an almost squat, her ass looks huge and she peeks over her shoulder from under her lashes.

"Wow Natasha" Bruce murmurs and Clint wholeheartedly agrees.

She smiles at them and how they're both staring at her hungrily, and hooks her thumbs under the top of her panties. Bruce's breath hitches.

Clint reaches down and palms Bruce's cock and has to bite back a moan at how desperate Bruce is for him, spreading his legs wider to give him easier access. 

Natasha stands up slowly, while pulling her panties down, slowly over the curve of her ass, carefully over the top of the leather boots where they're tied up and right down her legs so she can step out of them. She's completely naked aside from her boots and isn’t that a look.

Bruce moves Clint’s hand up so he can unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. He shoves them roughly down his hips so his cock is free and then he reaches for Clint’s hand again.  
Clint starts jerking Bruce off in the chair at the dining room table while Natasha turns around to face them.  
She quirks an eyebrow at the position they're in but doesn't say anything. Clint knows they must look ridiculous and ruffled but can’t bring himself to care with Bruce writhing under him and Natasha naked in front of them. Clint can see them both at the same time.

Natasha runs a hand from her neck, down over her left breast, over her stomach, and cups herself.   
Bruce moans at the sight of her, and relishes at the contrast of her delicate and sweet in front of them and Clint's big calloused hands wrapped around his aching cock.

Natasha comes closer to them and lifts a boot up so that it's planted firmly on Bruce's thigh. The heel digs in but Bruce is distracted by her proximity to his face. He wants to lean forwards and lick at her clit, but he knows it won’t work for her.

"God Tasha, fuck those boots are doing it for me" Clint moans, hand moving faster on Bruce's cock.

"Clint, ohh" Bruce moans at the sensation.

"You gonna make him come Clint? You gonna come for Clint, Bruce?" Natasha asks and heat pools in Bruce's stomach. He starts thrusting his hips forward into Clint's hand and looks up to him. 

"Come, a-around this side" Bruce asks Clint even though he knows the hand on his cock will temporarily stop. Clint moves quickly and when his hand touches Bruce's throbbing cock again he moans.

"Cmon Clint" Natasha encourages, moving a couple steps back.

Clint and Bruce both moan at the sight of her. She smirks, the little innocent act gone and the Nat they know and love finally coming out now. Her eyes are bright with something dangerous that makes Clint's cock throb.   
She moves down onto her knees and sits with her legs slightly apart, her feet tucked under her ass. Natasha cups herself again and Bruce thrusts forward into Clint’s hand.

Clint’s clever hand changes grip slightly so he can squeeze the head of Bruce’s cock each stroke and he speeds up, wrist starting to ache but not caring in the slightest.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh" Bruce starts moaning, and he's so close, Clint can see it on his face. He’s so hot when he loses control like this.

"Come" Natasha commands strict and sharp, and Bruce does. His mouth opens in a silent ‘o’ and his body jerks and shudders through his orgasm. Bruce puts a hand on Clint's to get him to stop when he becomes over sensitive and Clint grins wolfish. He gets an eye roll from Bruce at the expression.

Bruce stands up and redresses before gesturing Clint sit on the chair.  
Clint slides his sweat pants down, and is thankful he forwent any underwear when he got up this morning.   
Bruce gestures Clint to the edge of the seat and then sinks down to his knees when Clint is in the right position.

Clint's eyes widen when he realizes what Bruce is about to do, but Bruce is on him before he can react. Clint is torn between looking at where Natasha is sitting in front of them squeezing her breasts, or looking at Bruce with Clint’s cock in his mouth.

"Oh god, this is the best morning ever" Clint's voice breaks on the last word. Bruce is particularly talented with his tongue.

"God Bruce, ohhh, you're so good" Clint moans. 

Bruce shows down and licks the head of Clint’s cock, to give himself some breathing time. Clint twitches at how intense it feels, looks down and sees the way Bruce's tongue licks him. He almost moans again when Bruce looks up innocently from under his hair and sinks Clint's cock deep into his mouth, almost gagging but somehow not.

"Fuck Bruce, fuck" Clint swears, hands coming to rest in his hair. He wants to start fucking into his mouth but then Bruce does this thing and Clints body starts jerking erratically. 

"You gonna let Clint come down your throat Bruce?" Natasha pipes up.

God just hearing the word come makes Clint feel even more desperate and the image of her words nearly has him coming.

Bruce doubles his effort and then Clint is coming.

"Shit fuck, Bruce, ohhh, yeah like that, ahh, ohhh" Clint comes, hips thrusting forward into Bruce's mouth without his permission but Bruce takes it like a champ, sucks until Clint needs him to stop.

"Well, I'm glad you boys had fun. I think I'll keep the boots" Natasha smirks, walking back to the bedroom, swinging her hips so they watch her ass as she goes. 

Bruce and Clint meet each other's eyes with two twin looks of adoration. 

"Love you Tasha!" Clint calls out to her once his brain is back online. Bruce copies a second later.

"Love you two idiots" she calls back but it’s as fond as Natasha ever sounds.

"I love you Bruce" Clint tells him sincerely looking into his warm brown eyes.

"I love you Clint" Bruce whispers back, a shining smile on his face.


End file.
